Eufemizmy się nie liczą
by euphoria814
Summary: AU coffee shop, gdzie John jest studentem medycyny i do kawiarni, w której pracuje przychodzi Sherlock.


**info: miniatura pojedynkowa, AU coffee shop**

 **dla Tyone**

* * *

John uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy kierownik pokazał mu jak używać ekspresu do kawy. To miał być jego pierwszy dzień i nie mógł powstrzymać tej lekkiej nerwowości, która przychodziła wraz z każdym nowym doświadczeniem. Kiedy kilka dni wcześniej postanowił znaleźć pracę na weekendy, nigdy nie sądził, że uda się to tak szybko. Ku jego zaskoczeniu z pomocą przyszła mu Molly, koleżanka ze studiów, najbardziej nieśmiała dziewczyna jaką znał.  
Kawiarnia podobno bardzo często zmieniała pracowników i John nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Kierownik wydawał się nadzwyczaj pomocny. Tak miły i uczynny, że John musiał go przekonywać niemal siłą, że tłumaczenie mu po raz setny jednego i tego samego nie ma sensu. Ekspres nie był aż tak skomplikowany, a dodatkowo wszędzie wisiały przepisy na kawy i każde pudełko było odpowiednio oznaczone.  
Czuł się trochę jak w laboratorium na studiach.  
Drzwi kawiarni otworzyły się, ogłaszając przybycie pierwszego klienta i John uśmiechnął się szeroko. Chłopak mógł być studentem. Wyglądali na równolatków, ale tamten był o wiele wyższy. Jego blada cera zdradzała, że niezbyt często wychodził na zewnątrz. Możliwe, że w Londynie jednak niewiele to znaczyło.  
\- Witamy w kawiarni… - zaczął John radośnie, kątem oka dostrzegając pobladłą twarz kierownika.  
\- Latte macchiato z likierem karmelowym, wiórkami czekoladowymi, wanilią i cynamonem bez pianki z trzema porcjami cukru – padło jednym tchem.  
Nim John zdążył zareagować w jego dłoni pojawiły się pieniądze, a chłopak odszedł do swojego stolika. Nie kłopotał się zdejmowaniem długiego płaszcza, który tylko podkreślał jego szczupłą sylwetkę.  
John wbił w kasę wszystko i ruszył w stronę ekspresu.  
Chłopak odebrał zamówienie dokładnie w cztery minuty później, jakby wiedział ile zajmie przygotowanie jego ulubionego napoju. Zamieszał ostrożnie, upił i jego usta zbiły się bardzo cienką linię, gdy podniósł wzrok na Johna. Przez naprawdę krótką chwilę Watson czuł się analizowany pod czujnym spojrzeniem nieznajomego, ale wrażenie minęło równie szybko co się pojawiło.  
\- Interesująca sumienność jak na studenta medycyny pierwszego roku – stwierdził chłopak i odwrócił się na pięcie.  
Molly wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, jakby nie była pewna czy ma przewidzenia i John naprawdę zaczął zastanawiać się co tu u licha się dzieje.

John nigdy nie sądził, że sobotnie poranki będą dla niego ekscytującego. Teoretycznie kawiarnia na skraju kampusu o tej porze nie powinna cieszyć się zbytnim zainteresowaniem, ale przychodzili do niej nie tylko profesorowie czy skacowani studenci. Nie to jednak stanowiło źródło adrenaliny Johna i chyba całej obsługi.  
Kierownik kawiarni zdawał się bać tego jednego specyficznego klienta i John szybko odkrył, że powodem tego były niemiłosiernie długie zamówienia, które ten składał w przeciągu kilku sekund. Nigdy też ich nie powtarzał. John był świadkiem jak w kolejnym tygodniu został przyjęty kolejny pracownik, który nieszczęśliwie stał przy kasie, gdy chłopak pojawił się w drzwiach.  
\- Czy zapamiętanie jednej kawy jest aż tak powyżej twoich zdolności intelektualnych? – zapytał wtedy nieznajomy.  
I cholera, ale nie chodziło tylko o słowa, ale przede wszystkim o nieznoszący sprzeciwu, karcący ton, którego chłopak użył. O całe to obrzydzenie w głosie, jakby nie rozumiał ani przez sekundę dlaczego Bóg tak skarał go zmuszając do kontaktów z maluczkimi.  
John stał oniemiały obserwując jak nowo co zatrudniona dziewczyna zaczyna czerwienić się z zażenowania, a w jej oczach pojawiają się łzy.  
\- Ja się nie popłakałam – poinformowała go Molly kilka minut później. – A przynajmniej nie, dopóki nie wyszedł z kawiarni – dodała już ciszej.  
John nie bardzo wiedział jak to skomentować.

Najgorsze było to, że mężczyzna wydawał się go lubić. Jego. Johna. Nigdy nie bywał dla niego niemiły, możliwe, że to dlatego, że John zawsze pamiętał jego zamówienia.  
\- Będziesz świetnym chirurgiem – powiedział mu pewnego dnia chłopak.  
Jego uwagi zawsze też były totalnie bez związku. John nie miał kompletnie pojęcia skąd nieznajomy wiedział o medycznych studiach, o specjalizacji jaką chciał wybrać. Chłopak jednak zawsze wychodził tak szybko, że nigdy nie udało mu się go zapytać.  
Obsługa kawiarni też nie była zbyt poinformowana w tej kwestii.  
\- On jest dziwny – powiedział mu Gary pewnego dnia. – Spojrzał na mnie i oznajmił, że moja żona ma romans – dodał.  
John zamrugał zaskoczony, bo cholera, ale to nie trzymało się kupy.  
\- I co? Mylił się? – spytał nie rozumiejąc do końca, gdzie tkwi jakiś morał.  
\- A skąd?! – Gary podniósł głos. – Jestem od trzech miesięcy w separacji. To też wiedział i dał mi namiar na całkiem fajny tani hotel – dodał skrajnie przerażony, a potem pochylił się nad nim. – Sądzę, że ma tutaj gdzieś kamery i podsłuch. Musi być z MI6 albo…  
John nie słuchał dalej. Chłopak był w jego wieku. Nie mógł być agentem. Najwyżej studentem tutejszej uczelni. Może wolnym słuchaczem sądząc po godzinach, w których kręcił się po uniwersytecie.  
Drogi płaszcz i typowe arystokratyczne rysy sugerowały jeden z tych rodów, które bardzo pilnują swojej prywatności. Jeśli chłopak wychował się przy prywatnych nauczycielach, mógł mieć problemy z kontaktami z ludźmi. To jednak nie usprawiedliwiało faktu, że był dupkiem.  
W ciągu miesiąca wystraszył czterech potencjalnych pracowników, trzech doprowadził do płaczu, w tym dwie kobiety. A John miał sentyment do kobiet. Jego siostra była jedną i nie chciałby nigdy zobaczyć jej płaczącej. Co prawda Harry raczej uszkodziłaby nieznajomemu te jego ostre kości policzkowe, które wyglądały jak wycięte w diamencie, ale John lubił czuć się jak mężczyzna.

Do konfrontacji doszło w chwili, gdy John bohatersko obserwował ulicę i w ostatniej chwili zdążył nową, Sally, zepchnąć w stronę zaplecza.  
Chłopak podszedł do lady, marszcząc brwi, jakby nie rozumiał co przed chwilą zobaczył.  
\- Jestem święcie przekonany, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że ludzi rzucają pracę przez to, że jesteś takim dupkiem – powiedział szybko John, wiedząc, że ma tylko jedną szansę. – Obrażanie ludzi nie przysporzy ci przyjaciół – dodał, żeby jakoś ułagodzić swoją wypowiedź.  
Gary otworzył usta ze zdumienia, a Molly szybko ruszyła w stronę Sally, jakby tam była jej ostatnia nadzieja.  
Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego z niejakim zainteresowaniem. Bakterie na szalce Petriego musiały cieszyć się równą uwagą.  
\- Nie obrażaj mnie – powiedział spokojnie chłopak. – Oczywiście, że zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Nic mi nie umyka – poinformował go i John czuł, że jego usta otwierają się szerzej. – Nie miewam przyjaciół. Przyjaźń jest bezsensowną stratą czasu, która teoretycznie ma przynieść lepsze samopoczucie obu stronom, gdy ich próżniacze prozaiczne życie zaczyna się walić. Jestem zajętym człowiekiem – oznajmił mu chłopak. – A teraz skoro już wykorzystałeś moje trzy minuty na równe bezsensowne interakcje międzyludzkie, które nic nie wnoszą, poproszę moją kawę – dorzucił.  
John automatycznie sięgnął po kubek nim zorientował się co zrobił. Zanim zdążył się zmitygować, nieznajomy siedział już przy swoim stoliku.

John nie bardzo wiedział co myśleć o chłopaku. Widywał go raz w tygodniu i już nigdy więcej z własnej woli nie rozpoczął żadnej rozmowy. Nieznajomy wydawał się wyrwany z jakiegoś innego świata. Na domiar tego Molly zdradziła mu, że ostatnio widziała ich tajemniczego klienta w kostnicy jak bił zwłoki laską.  
To było bez sensu. Albo chore. Dziwne na pewno.  
John nie miał pewności i dręczyło go to, bo mimo to, że uważał chłopaka za dupka nie potrafił o nim nie myśleć.  
Ludzie nie mieli tylko jednej paskudnej strony osobowości. Nigdy nie wierzył w tak proste rozwiązania, dlatego prawie ucieszył się, gdy nieznajomy pewnego ranka wpadł do kawiarni wraz z dużo starszym mężczyzną.  
\- Sherlock, na litość boską, dłuższych zamówień chyba nie można już składać – jęknął facet.  
John uśmiechnął się krzywo, bo nareszcie poznał bratnią duszę.  
\- Zamęczysz obsługę – dodał mężczyzna.  
\- Lestrade, jeśli chciałbym, aby marnowano mój czas, zadzwoniłbym do brata – odparł Sherlock. – Albo rodziców – dodał.  
John nie bardzo wiedział co o tym myśleć. Lestrade jednak najwyraźniej był przyzwyczajony do tego typu odzywek, bo przewrócił tylko oczami.  
\- Zazwyczaj nie jest takim dupkiem… - zaczął mężczyzna niepewnie. – Znaczy jest. Nie oszukujmy się – westchnął zabierając swoje zamówienie. – Jestem Greg – przedstawił się mężczyzna. – A ty John – dodał i wskazał na plakietkę. – Miło mi…  
John nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale był poniekąd zadowolony, że nareszcie mieli jakieś dodatkowe informacje o chłopaku. Znalezienie kogoś na uczelni posługując się tylko marnym rysopisem było kłopotliwe. Teraz mieli imię. I to na tyle niezwykłe jak bardzo oryginałem był ich klient. To nawet pasowało.  
Siedzieli nad teczką dokumentami dobre pół godziny zanim Sherlock nie wybuchnął.  
\- Nie byłeś u patologa?! Dajesz mi niekompletne dane! Jak mam w takich warunkach pracować? – spytał podniesionym tonem chłopak.  
Greg nie wyglądał na poruszonego.  
\- Czy wszyscy inspektorzy w Londynie to idioci? – spytał retorycznie Sherlock.  
Greg nie mrugnął nawet okiem.  
\- John – odezwał się nagle Sherlock, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Możesz podejść? – spytał zaskakująco uprzejmie.  
Spojrzenie Molly krzyczało nie rób tego. John wiedziony ciekawością wyszedł jednak zza lady.  
\- Czy z kawą jest coś nie tak? – spytał niepewnie Watson.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się – ofuknął go Sherlock. – Jak zwykle jest doskonała – dodał i to chyba był pierwszy komplement jaki kiedykolwiek padł z tych ust, bo brwi Grega powędrowały naprawdę wysoko. – Chcę żebyś spojrzał na te zdjęcia i powiedział mi o jakim zatruciu tutaj mówimy – powiedział Sherlock.  
I tak John stał się pracującym w wolontariacie, darmowym, jedynym w swoim rodzaju asystentem konsultanta detektywistycznego.

John szybko odkrył, że z każdym dniem potwierdzała się jego teoria o tym, że Sherlock jest dupkiem. Bo Sherlock był dupkiem, ale wyglądało na to, że był po prostu wyzbyty jakichkolwiek zdolności do empatii i nie rozumiał, że swoim zachowaniem rani ludzi. Na domiar tego wytłumaczenie mu, że jemu samemu byłoby przykro, gdyby ktoś nazwał go idiotą nie spotkało się ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Gdybym był faktycznie idiotą, byłbym wdzięczny, że poinformowano mnie o tym – odpowiedział Sherlock tego jednego dnia, gdy John próbował.  
\- Jesteś dupkiem – sarknął Watson, tracąc cierpliwość.  
\- I to jest najwyraźniej fakt, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego informujesz mnie o tym siódmy już raz tylko w tym tygodniu. Przyjąłem to do wiadomości już za pierwszym – odpowiedział mu Sherlock spokojnie nawet nie odrywając wzroku od mikroskopu.  
John nie był pewien czy chłopak żartuje.

John wciąż pracował w kawiarni w każdy weekend, chociaż Sherlock najwyraźniej nie rozumiał co oznacza być ubogim studentem. Wydawał się niezadowolony, że Watson nie poświęca mu każdej wolnej chwili.  
\- On jest całkiem z innego świata, Molly – westchnął podczas kolejnej zmiany do swojej koleżanki z pracy. – Jego rodzina ma jakąś fortunę, przekazywaną z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jego brat spojrzał na mnie jak na żebraka, gdy się spotkaliśmy, a miałem na sobie mój najlepszy sweter – dodał.  
Molly zerknęła na niego niepewnie.  
\- Ale wiesz, że Sherlock to nie jego rodzina – zaczęła niepewnie dziewczyna. – Wydajecie się dogadywać na ten swój pokręcony sposób – dodała.  
\- Dogadywać? – parsknął John. – Nie nadążam za niczym. On ma tak niezwykły umysł, że niemal nie można oderwać od niego wzroku. A kiedy zaczyna te swoje dedukcje… Wiedział, że jestem studentem po odgnieceniach na palcach od skalpela. Mają je studenci pierwszego roku, których skóra nie przyzwyczaiła się jeszcze do trzymania ostrza – wytłumaczył dziewczynie. – On jest geniuszem.  
Molly przygryzła wargę.  
\- I nadal nazywa cię idiotą? – spytała niepewnie.  
\- Oczywiście! Przy nim każdy jest idiotą – westchnął John.  
\- Czy to nie dziwne, gdy jesteście razem? – spróbowała dziewczyna jeszcze raz i Watson zatrzymał się w pół ruchu. – Znaczy nie powinien cię obrażać, gdy jesteście razem. To normalne, że ludzie się szanują… - zawahała się.  
John zamrugał zaskoczony.  
\- Nie jesteśmy razem… - odparł nie wiedząc co jeszcze miałby dodać.  
Molly wyglądała na zszokowaną.  
\- Ale spędzacie razem czas… I wydajesz się tak bardzo nim zaabsorbowany… I John, jesteś pewien? Znaczy Sherlock jest trudnym człowiekiem, ale ty jako jedyny… - zająknęła się. – John, widzę, że go lubisz. Myślałam… To znaczy jego zdanie bardzo liczy się dla ciebie i ewidentnie go podziwiasz… - ciągnęła dalej czerwieniąc się coraz mocniej.  
Usta Johna zamknęły się.

Cały problem z Sherlockiem był taki, że Sherlock był dupkiem. Był dupkiem i z tym faktem należało się pogodzić. Przyzwyczaić jak mówił Greg, bo inaczej można było zwariować. I, kiedy człowiek doszedł już do wniosku, że Sherlock obraża wszystkich wokół nieświadomie, można było to przeżyć. Wtedy też zaczęły się kłopoty Johna.  
Kiedy przyzwyczaiło się bowiem do nieświadomej dupkowatości Sherlocka, a przede wszystkim poznało się Mycrofta, przy którym Sherlock naprawdę zyskiwał, można było zauważyć szereg cech, których Watson zauważyć nie chciał. Tego, że kąciki ust Sherlocka unosiły się lekko za każdym razem, gdy rozwiązali jakąś sprawę. Jakby chłopak za wszelką cenę chciał zachować swoją na pozór chłodną postawę, ale w środku cieszył się jak dziecko.  
Tych kości policzkowych, których John chciałby dotknąć i sprawdzić czy są tak ostre, że mógłby się faktycznie poranić.  
Inteligentnych oczu, które nadawały się doskonale do obserwacji i jednocześnie potrafiły wyrazić tak wiele. Od niezadowolenia po aprobatę. Od zaskoczenia, tak znienawidzonego przez Sherlocka, po niemiłą świadomość, że jednak przewidział skutki działań londyńskiej policji.  
I John zaczął zauważać to wszystko. Początkowo całkiem nieświadomie, a później z pełną premedytacją. I pozwalał sobie na to, wiedząc jednocześnie, że nigdy nic z tego nie wyjdzie, bo jeśli jako jeden z nielicznych faktycznie znał Sherlocka, wiedział też, że Sherlock nie posiada przyjaciół. I nie posiada też chłopaków, kochanków czy partnerów. Płeć tutaj nie grała roli, bardziej sam fakt bezsensownej straty czasu jaką byłoby budowanie tak skomplikowanego związku.  
\- Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Gregiem – rzucił John, gdy Sherlock wszedł do kawiarni jak zawsze w sobotę rano.  
\- Jakim Gregiem? – spytał chłopak nie rozumiejąc.  
John musiał przewrócić oczami.  
\- Z Lestrade'em – wyjaśnił.  
Sherlock bez słowa odebrał akta i zerknął na pierwszą stronę.  
\- Będziesz mi dzisiaj potrzebny – poinformował go chłopak.  
\- Muszę pracować – odparł John. – Dam ci znać kiedy skończę – obiecał.  
Sherlock był jednak już przy swoim stoliku.

\- Musisz z nim porozmawiać – powiedział mu Molly.  
\- Nie mamy o czym – odparł szybko i wziął pierwszy z brzegu kubek, żeby przynajmniej wyglądać na zajętego.  
Dziewczyna jednak nie dała się tak łatwo zbyć i podążyła za nim aż do ekspresu.  
\- John, lubisz go – stwierdziła, jakby to było oczywiste.  
I może było to oczywiste. I jeśli było to oczywiste dla Molly, Sherlock na pewno już zauważył. I niczego nie mówił. Oczywiście, że niczego nie mówił, bo najwyraźniej nie zamierzał zranić cholernych uczuć Johna. Ten jeden raz Sherlock nie był dupkiem. I John nie wiedział czy być wdzięcznym.  
\- John? – spytała niepewnie Molly. – Jesteś blady. Dobrze się czujesz? – zmartwiła się poważnie.  
\- On wie – wyrwało się z ust Watsona.  
Molly wyglądała na zdziwioną.  
\- I co powiedział? – spytała niepewnie.  
\- Nic – oznajmił jej John patrząc w przestrzeń. – On oczywiście wie wszystko – dodał. – Nie mogę się z nim widywać… - ciągnął dalej. – Nie mogę się z nim widywać, Molly. Jak ja to zrobię? – spytał retorycznie.

Molly, kiedy chciała, potrafiła być nieustraszona. Dlatego już tydzień później wysłała go na zaplecze i sama postanowiła odebrać zamówienie Sherlocka. John miał przez krótką chwilę wyrzuty sumienia, bo dziewczyna zaparzyła sobie wcześniej herbatę z melisy, ale Molly była tak zdeterminowana, że nie miał ten serca psuć jej planu idealnego.  
Jak zawsze tuż po ósmej drzwi kawiarni otworzyły się i Sherlock wszedł do środka. John z łatwością rozpoznał jego krok, co samo w sobie było martwiące. Molly wyszeptała standardowe słowa powitania, które nie zostały krótko ścięte, co stanowiło dobry znak.  
\- Gdzie jest John? – spytał chłopak zamiast zamówić.  
\- Jest chory – skłamała Molly.  
Zrobiła to tak nieudolnie, że nie uwierzyliby jej nawet bohaterowie filmu Było sobie kłamstwo. Sherlock jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem i po prostu wyszedł.  
Sytuacja powtórzyła się też w następny tydzień. Gary nie komentował ich dziwnego zachowania, ale dopóki Sherlock trzymał się z dala od niego, nie zamierzał też interweniować. I John naprawdę nie czuł się z tym dobrze i wiedział, że wygląda to dziecinnie, ale na dobrą sprawę nigdy nie był specjalistą od sensownego rozwiązywania problemów. Tym po prostu zawsze zajmował się Sherlock.

Sobota rano stała się swoistym dniem ukrywania i swoistą porą ukrywania i obserwowania przez witrynę chodnika. John tak bardzo skupił się na patrzeniu przez szybę, że sygnał wiadomości niemal przyprawił go o zawał.

 **porozmawiajmy/SH** – głosiła wiadomość, którą dostał.

I cholera, ale nie wiedział nawet, że Sherlock miał komórkę. Nie miał pojęcia, że Sherlock miał jego numer.

jestem zajęty – odpisał, czując się jak tchórz.

W melisie lekarskiej znajduje się cytral w formie monoterpenu, którego przedawkowanie prowadzi do trwałego uszkodzenia zdrowia.

SMS Sherlocka nie miał totalnie sensu aż John przypomniał sobie czym szprycowała się Molly każdego poranka.

Okej, spotkamy się po pracy.

John czuł się trochę jak tchórz. Napisał do Grega, który uprzejmie powiadomił go, że Sherlock był jeszcze większym wrzodem na dupie niż zwykle, i mają naprawić cokolwiek spaprali. I to wcale nie poprawiło samopoczucia Johna.  
Sama świadomość, że Sherlock wiedział i to wiedział jeszcze zanim John się zorientował, była miażdżąca. Nawet Molly zauważyła i przez głowę wciąż przemykały mu sceny, gdy widywali się w miejscach publicznych i ludzie rzucali im wiele mówiące spojrzenia. Spojrzenia, które John przegapiał, bo nie był tak spostrzegawczy jak Sherlock.  
I nie chodziło nawet o sam fakt, że wszyscy wiedzieli. John pamiętał też dokładnie jak Sherlock zachowywał się w stosunku do niego. Jak nazywał go publicznie idiotą i John to znosił. Nie zwracał na to uwagi, przyzwyczajony przez długie godziny, które spędził w towarzystwie Sherlocka. Inni jednak musieli patrzeć na niego jak na zakochanego idiotę. I może takim właśnie był.  
Godzina spotkania zbliżała się nieubłaganie i John zorientował się, że przygląda się bliżej herbatce Molly. Nigdy nie miał problemu z nerwami, ale Sherlock zawsze wytrącał go z równowagi. Chłopak zresztą, ku jego bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu, pojawił się w kawiarni wraz z ostatnią minutą ogłaszającą wybicie godziny piątej po południu. Nowa zmiana przejmowała ich obowiązki i Gary spojrzał niepewnie na niewinnych, niczego niespodziewających się pracowników, którzy jeszcze nie mieli nigdy do czynienia z Sherlockiem.  
John pewnie współczułby im, gdyby nie fakt, że chłopak nie podszedł do lady i nie usiadł też na swoim miejscu. Wpatrywał się tylko w Johna, skupiając się na nim tak jak zawsze na każdej nieznanej substancji, której właściwości badał pod mikroskopem.  
\- Ufam, że czujesz się lepiej – powiedział Sherlock, zaskakująco próbując chyba prowadzić rozmowę.  
To nie zdarzało mu się nawet ze świadkami, których wolał zastraszać.  
John wyszedł zza lady już z kurtką na ramionach gotowy do wyjścia. Był jedyną osobą, której Sherlock nie doprowadził do łez i jeśli miało się to zmienić, Molly i Gary na pewno tego nie zobaczą.  
Sherlock szedł obok niego początkowo milcząc, ale bezczynność nie leżała w jego naturze.  
\- W czym tkwi problem? – spytał w końcu chłopak.  
Watson prawie potknął się na wystającej płytce.  
\- Nie możesz się do mnie zwracać bez szacunku – powiedział pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy.  
Sherlock skinął głową bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
\- Dobrze – zgodził się chłopak. – Czy teraz przestaniesz mnie unikać? – upewnił się.  
Wydawał się spokojny, ale John widział już różne wcielenia Sherlocka. Od namiastki szczęścia, którą dawała wygrana z bratem, po zdenerwowanie i porażkę, jak wtedy gdy jakaś dziewczyna w bibliotece zasugerowała Sherlockowi, że nigdy nie zaliczy. To było nawet zabawne, bo chłopak odparł, że nie musi, bo ona nadrabia za nich wszystkich.  
Sherlock jednak nie wyglądał wtedy na szczęśliwego. Tak jak i w tej chwili.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał John, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Greg nie wspominał mu o żadnych sprawach, ale może coś poszło nie po myśli Sherlocka.  
\- Unikałeś mnie – przyznał chłopak na pozór spokojnym tonem.  
Nie cierpiał stwierdzać oczywistości, a teraz właśnie to robił.  
\- Ja… - zaczął John i zamknął usta, bo nie miał pojęcia jak to wyjaśnić.  
\- Czy jeśli będę odnosił się do ciebie z szacunkiem, przestaniesz mnie unikać? – spytał Sherlock na wszelki wypadek. – Wiesz, że nie zauważam, kiedy to robię. Kiedy jestem dupkiem, bo mówisz, że jestem dupkiem. To fakt, więc i część mnie, której nie zmienię. Musisz mi mówić, kiedy to robię – wyjaśnił całkiem nie po Sherlockowemu i John przystanął na środku chodnika, kompletnie zaskoczony.  
Chłopak oczywiście odwrócił się, obserwując go jak zawsze o wiele zbyt intensywnie.  
\- Byłem ci do czegoś potrzebny? – spróbował John niepewnie i między brwiami Sherlocka pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka. – Oczywiście, że nie byłem ci potrzebny. Przecież masz wiedzę o truciznach, która wykracza poza moją – dał sobie od razu odpowiedź i Sherlock nie zaprzeczył.  
Kolejne stwierdzenie faktu.  
\- Czy jeśli będę odnosił się do ciebie z szacunkiem, przestaniesz mnie unikać? – spytał ponownie Sherlock.  
\- Tak – przyznał John i przygryzł wargę. – Ale powiedz mi czy zauważasz te wszystkie spojrzenia, które rzucają nam ludzie? – spytał nabierając nagle odwagi.  
Sherlock zmarszczył brew.  
\- Oczywiście, że zauważasz – powiedział szybko John. – Co o nich myślisz? – spytał przełykając nadmiar śliny.  
Oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się lekko w jakiejś dziwnej emocji i chłopak przez chwilę milczał, obserwując go. John wiedział co Sherlock właśnie robi. Nie raz tłumaczył mu, że wiele można wyczytać z mowy ciała.  
Sherlock spiął się jeszcze bardziej i jego usta zbiły się w wąską kreskę, gdy podejmował decyzję.  
\- Niedaleko mojego mieszkania jest taka mała włoska knajpka. Moglibyśmy tam porozmawiać o tym, co ty myślisz o tych wszystkich spojrzeniach i szeptach – zaproponował chłopak.  
\- I były też szepty? – zdziwił się John.  
Sherlock przewrócił oczami.  
\- Oczywiście, że były szepty. Nie bądź idio… - urwał w pół słowa chłopak. – Nie bądź niemądry - skarcił go Sherlock.  
\- Eufemizmy się nie liczą – rzucił jeszcze John. – Lubisz włoskie jedzenie? – zdziwił się.  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział.  
\- Oczywiście, że lubisz włoskie jedzenie. Inaczej nie zapraszałbyś mnie do włoskiej knajpki – odpowiedział sobie samemu John.


End file.
